


无题

by amumal



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, 想不出题目, 旻菲, 雪天车
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:07:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27116552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amumal/pseuds/amumal
Summary: 车窗外在下雪。
Relationships: Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 3





	无题

车窗外在下雪。

车内谁的呼吸似热浪般荡向窗前，缓慢地融化冰霜。不知名的英文歌在某处反复吟唱，夹杂在铺天盖地的情爱里，莫名而汹涌，凭空打着转。胸膛与脊背，靠近，又远离，似琴键间沙哑声线一般拉扯着。

李旻浩喜欢在这样的天气和男孩在车里做爱。

男孩总是很轻易就被点燃，不需要过度讨好，甚至不需要几次探寻。有时只需要一个吻，划亮火柴一般，微微地掠过领空。如果是刚刚关上车门的时刻，火苗会先于言语从冷空气里钻出来，咬着交叠的衣角，一路烧向故作姿态的每寸皮肤。

李旻浩擅长赐予，却从不等待回答。手指轻探向男孩下巴，微微转过一个角度，微凉的掌心覆盖着灼烧的脸颊，温柔而残忍地压抑着，直到纤细的脖颈贴合着座椅，延展至路的尽头。

他伏在男孩身上，知道自己错过了什么。应该要看那张小小的脸的。看冷漠与锋利间天然留驻的星星点点的柔和，挺拔而娇俏的一抹浑圆，似披荆斩棘的史诗到了结尾，仍是落向溪边的一声句点。也有痴缠的时候，呼吸里透着呼吸，放任湿润柔软的鼻尖蹭出一个星球。但不是现在。

男孩在他身下颤抖着。他能想象到年轻的额角白似百合，垂挂着热病般的露珠。那双迷茫的情欲的眼必定是闪烁的，阖上时又像凋枯的玫瑰，在骑士的指尖垂泪。

窗外雪在飘飞，白色的，轻洁地覆了一幕又一幕。上位者的鼻息亦是灿烂而轻盈，从上至下，覆盖着洼地和高山。插入和抽离，不断，不断听着激荡而细腻的喘息。降落和升起就是全部的意义，无论是活着，还是在这一刻死去，交媾的热情可以让人将自由拱手相让。

男孩无法自抑地收紧了。过于热烈的沉沦让人产生幻觉，李旻浩把唇印在斑驳的脊背上，若是死去而不能倒在这小小的人的怀里该有多么可怕。他嫉妒男孩，敏感的感官占据了一切上风，命运或是时光都无法将他剥离。

男孩紧紧地，紧紧地包裹着他。灰暗而悲叹的世界里，藏着一处燃不尽的炽热。去吧。他听见一个声音，如诗歌的羽翼一般，挂记在心上。去吧，去寻夜的温柔，去踏曲径，去温馨的幽暗里捻一丝久远的芬芳。他在他的港湾，狂喜似的倾泻着，莽夫般蹂躏着。

他失掉了。像海浪里卷起一声钟响，琴键间的声嘶力竭刺进脑海。他们没能停下时间，雪仍在累积着。但在冰冷的这一隅时光里，散布着碰擦而出的火花。

男孩坐起身，仰望着他。李旻浩让自己下降，直至他和天堂融和，感受神的余温。

-完-


End file.
